Under the Christmas Lights
by BeginningAnew
Summary: When Kurt was expecting to head to Ohio for Christmas, Finn, Rachel and Blaine had a different plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Under the Christmas Lights"  
><strong>Paring: <strong>Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G (This is pure Christmas-y, wonderful fluff! Seriously, take some Vitamin C before you read this, it'll make you go diabetic.)  
><strong>Word count: <strong>1,824  
><strong>Author: <strong>BeginningANew  
><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, KLAINE OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH THEM. RIB ARE THE GODS OF GLEE AND I AM MERELY A FAITHFUL SERVANT. Also, I DO NOT OWN DARREN CRISS OR CHRIS COLFER! <strong>(Though I wish I did. :D)  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is un-beta'd as I am currently looking for a Beta. Also, this is my technical first Klaine fan fic, and it *is* finished...as of now. I am about to go on Christmas break and, though my husband will be home, I will be more than willing to continue this if the fanbase is there. For those of you who are reading this on , thank you. For my Tumblr-followers, I deeply love you.

Enjoy!

~P

* * *

><p>Under the Christmas Lights<p>

Blaine sighed and held his shoulder bag tightly to his shoulder. It was snowing in both places, Lima and New York, and he was pretty sure they weren't going to make their flight. Beside him, the "gentle giant" that became known as Finn Hudson stood with his military bag loosely hung over one arm; he watched as their flight information flashed across the screen.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blaine smiled as the "on time" flashed across them. Finn smiled and patted Blaine's shoulder.

"Told ya we were gonna make it there, man." He shrugged. "I was more worried about me getting from Missouri to here. It's snowin' buckets down there, man." Finn spoke about his Basic Training base.

"I can't believe you got permission to fly out twice," Blaine smirked. Finn shrugged and started making his way towards their terminal.

"Doesn't matter where I go for the next two weeks, as long as I'm back on Missouri soil by the stroke of 0500 hours the day after New Year's." Finn smirked, and then cupped Blaine's shoulder.

"C'mon, dude! Rachel says she's got it all set up. Kurt has finals for the next four hours which gives us plenty of time to get there and get thing settled."

"I'm not so sure-" Blaine said, looking at his watch.

"Hey," Finn stopped the shorter man and looked down at him. "You're about to make my brother the happiest man in the universe. I think I know what I'm talking about when I say I've got this." He patted Blaine's arm before their flight information was called. "Now if you don't mind…" he said, keeping his arm out in front of him. Blaine nodded in agreement and the two boys made their way to New York.

~*New York*~

"Rachel, as much as I love you and your somewhat sensible sense for interior design, I just really don't think whatever it is you have planned for me is going to make me smi-" Rachel uncovered Kurt's eyes mid-sentence and, sure enough, a small smile peeked at the corner of his lips.

"Never underestimate a theater major whose final included coming up with the perfect Christmas living area." She smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes and cocked a hip.

"So, this is all for show?" He asked.

"No," Rachel smiled and poured Kurt a cup of his favorite coffee. When the slight scent of peppermint filled the room, he almost instantly relaxed. "I've got a few other surprises up my sleeve." She handed him his thermos and looked down at her watch.

"But, for now, there is an Introduction to Theatrical Monologues final waiting to be aced." She said, before gently pushing Kurt out the door.

"I'll be back in an hour," he sang to her before walking down the six flights of stairs. Once he was out of sight, Rachel sighed and slammed the door close. As much as she had done with his first two finals, this was his last one and she had to get the most important part: Blaine. Their plane had hit a bit of weather but it was almost to New York, at least, that's what Rachel's iPhone tracker was telling her. She sighed and paced around their tiny apartment, picking things up here or there, making sure everything was perfect for Kurt.

As excited as she was to see Finn, who had just spent the past four and a half months at Army basic training, she knew she was at least another year's time away from getting the big diamond, so she was more worried about presentation for Kurt. Sure, they were competitors sometimes, but that didn't mean she didn't love him. He was one of her best friends, and it was her job to make sure the whole entire thing was set up, and to keep the fact that Blaine coming to surprise Kurt a secret, which was hard enough on its own. She was just getting all of her energy out and ready to take a small break when her phone rang. She looked on the screen and squealed.

"You're here?" She asked.

"We're here."

~*Later*~

"Oh, honey, I'm home!"

"Well, that's good to know you greet your roommate the same way you greet your boyfriend." Blaine smiled, standing by the Christmas tree. Kurt stopped and looked at him for a moment, looked behind him and then looked at Blaine again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rather quickly. Blaine smirked and pulled his hands out of his pants pockets.

"I missed you, too." He smiled, slowly making his way over to Kurt.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant." Kurt slipped his satchel off his shoulder and met Blaine in the middle, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"What I mean is, I thought I was coming home for Christmas this year because your parents didn't think it right for you to come see me?" He asked. Blaine smiled that charming, dazzling smile that Kurt had only seen over Skype for the longest time.

"What Mom and Dad don't know won't kill them." Blaine shrugged and gently reached for Kurt's hands. He sighed and brought them both to his lips, kissing them gently.

"I've missed this," Kurt smiled, pressing their foreheads together. Blaine nodded and reached his hands out to gently grab Kurt's face.

"I've missed _this_," He said before gently pulling his lips to Kurt's. Both of the boys sighed and wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yep, yep, I've missed this, too." Kurt sighed, and Blaine gently moved them over to the futon that Kurt and Rachel used for a couch. Kurt slipped his hands into the shoulder of Blaine's blazer and pressed it away from his shoulders and Blaine pulled it off as quickly. Blaine moved his arms around Kurt and pulled him down below him. As much as Kurt was enjoying this wonderful time with his boyfriend, he couldn't help the thought that came across his mind.

"Rachel is due back any minuet, I'm sure." He sighed. Blaine smiled above him and shook his head.

"How do you think I got in?" Blaine asked. "Finn and I came together and he's currently taking Rachel around a romantic, wintery evening around Central Park." Blaine smiled.

"While you get to stay in and woo and romance your boyfriend?" Kurt asked, before pulling Blaine's face closer to his and connecting their lips. They stayed like this for a few more moments, just kissing and smiling and breathing each other in, remembering the moments that they had.

"How long are you here?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled and pulled himself up a bit.

"That depends," He shrugged. "How long do you want me here?" He asked. Kurt scrunched his eyebrows and looked at Blaine.

"Do what?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"With the remaining transfer credits I had from Dalton and the fact that I am a whiz when it comes to upper divisional math and English, I had the chance to graduate early." He told Kurt.

"And you took it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "For me?"

"Well, you're a part of the equation that I can't deny. But, there was no point in me staying at McKinley if I was way ahead of schedule anyway." He shrugged. "So, I audition into Juilliard and NYADA and a couple other schools next semester. But, in the meantime, I figured I'd look for a job to see if I could help out you and Rachel."

"Who says you're going to live with us?" Kurt joked.

"You'll eventually come around." Blaine smiled, reaching in and leaning down to kiss the sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. The older man sighed and turned his neck out, leaving more space to Blaine to mark him. After a while, Blaine pulled back.

"There's another reason why I came here, actually." He said, sitting up and adjusting his shirt.

"Oh, you mean besides coming to see your charming boyfriend?" Kurt asked. Blaine smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," he said, before taking a deep breath. Kurt sat straight up and put a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and then looked at Kurt.

"I am more than okay," he confessed, starting his procession to the most dangerous, risky question he ever prepared himself to ask. "I am the luckiest man in the whole world." He sighed, taking Kurt's hand in his and watching him. "I have been through hell and back, risked vocal solo's and graduating on time for you." Blaine smiled. "And today, there were literally times where I swore I was risking my life just to get here." Blaine smiled. "But none of it mattered, you know why?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Because you get a cute boy out of it?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed for a second.

"Yeah, there is that." Blaine sighed and reached down into his jacket pocket. Kurt watched his movements and when Blaine pulled out a red velvet box, Kurt pressed himself farther back into the futon. "But, there's another reason as well." Blaine added, and then he adjusted his pants and placed himself down on one knee in front of Kurt. Kurt's hands automatically rushed to his mouth and Blaine smiled, pulling his left one down.

"Blaine—you're—you—"

"Kurt," Blaine stopped Kurt and watched him. "I have never been more in love with a person in my whole life. You are my first love, my true love, my one and only." Blaine shook his head. "When I wasn't searching, you made me want to search. When I lost my way, you pulled me back." Blaine smiled and shook his head before he opened the box. Inside sat a small, silver band with the tiniest of diamonds nestled in the band. Kurt gasped again.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to watch you wake up, fall asleep, cook and dance and smile. I want to be there when we choose which surrogate is going to carry our beautiful, perfect child." He smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but grin as well.

"I want everything with you, today, tomorrow, and forever." Blaine smiled. He presented the ring box up to Kurt and watched as a small tear fell from the other boy's eye.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine started and grinned with Kurt. "Will you do me the incredible, highest honor of being my husband?" He asked. Kurt grinned like an idiot, but regained his composure for a moment.

"Only on one condition," He smiled, joining Blaine on the floor.

"And what would that be," Blaine asked, taking the ring out of the box. He gently slipped it on Kurt's finger, a perfect fit.

"You promise to be my incredible, wonderful, all things perfect husband as well." He smiled. Blaine leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"I do."


	2. Author's Note

A/N:

Hello lovely, lovely readers!

I have an inquiry to ask of you. I have been contemplating asking you if I should continue this lovely "one-shot"…I have come up with a few ideas, and I know where I would go with at least the next three or so chapters. (Hell, I already know what I would end with.) But, this is all up to you, readers. Do you desire more?


End file.
